Music Note
by xUNGracefulxAssassin
Summary: Demyx had tried everything-but does Zexion truly not believe in "love"? Zemyx. NOW A TWO-SHOT.
1. Music Note

Yeah... I was listening to my favorite music and this is what spawned! XD

* * *

**Zemyx – Music Note**

Demyx was sick of it, all of it. No matter what he did, he couldn't get his beloved Schemer to drop his mask, even when they were alone. It seemed as though Zexion didn't want the Nocturne to around. With every "Not now," or "Stop annoying me, Demyx!" and non-verbal rejection Demyx's supposed "non existent" heart shattered more severely.

It had been an average day in the World That Never Was: cold, dark, gloomy, with a downpour on the side. Number IX found Zexion curled up quite comfortable on his favorite couch in the library with one of his favorite books. For Demyx, today had been rough: he was sent on a rather dangerous mission to some world whose name he couldn't even pronounce, got injured, given shots by Vexen [a lot of them, and made fun of by Axel, his supposed "friend." Demyx somehow managed to snuggle up next to Zexion on the couch, his head resting on the Schemer's shoulder.

"Demyx, what the hell are you doing?" an irritated VI inquired, not wanting his valued reading time to be interrupted; especially since it was his day off from missions.

The Sitarist buried his face into the Illusionist's shoulder and Zexion repeated his question to make sure it got into Number IX's thick skull.

Demyx raised his head, his spiked up hair bouncing with his motions as he did so. He stared at Zexion with bright, green eyes, "Zexy, I love you!"

"We can't love Demyx," Zexion retorted, almost automatically, pushing the musician away from his smaller frame. Demyx scrambled off the couch, muttered something Zexion didn't quite catch, and teleported away leaving the Schemer to stare at where he's once stood.

Back in his room, Demyx was heartbroken yet again. He couldn't believe he was rejected after confession that he loved Zexion. Not even "I love you!" could get VI to drop that damn mask of his!

"Why should I even bother anymore?" Demyx seethed, almost stomping his way into his bathroom, "No one in this damn Organization could care less what happens to me! Even Axel… and he's supposed to be my friend!"

Saïx stepped heavily into the library in search of Zexion, who hadn't moved from his place on his beloved couch since Demyx had left him. "You're wanted," the Second-In-Commanded growled at the Illusionist, and promptly exited the room. Zexion had to snap his book shut and nearly run to catch up with the Luna Diviner. Something about Saïx was odd, he never normally seemed this peeved about anything. Ever. What had happened?

The azure-haired man lead VI to Proof of Existence, to Demyx's portal; had something happened to Demyx?

Zexion stopped, cold, in his tracks after the Berserker disappeared inside.

Why was Demyx's marker not blue, but blood red? The answer smacked Zexion hard, like the time Lexaeus knocked him out with his tomahawk with a blow to the head when he realized her couldn't pick up Demyx's scent. Number IX, the Melodious Nocturne, Demyx… was dead.

The world spun around him as he dashed through the portal into Demyx's domain, past the gathered members, and straight to his leader. With a lump in his throat, he asked, almost frantically, though it was barely a whisper, "What did you do to him?"

Xemnas answered him slowly, it was painful to Zexion to wait, "It wasn't what we did to him…" The piece of paper he held in his hand was forfeited to Zexion, who instantly recognized Demyx's handwriting and his favorite stationary that was bordered in multiple musical notes.

_Zexion—_

_Its true, what they say about love being the slowest form of suicide. And since I know you how much you absolutely despise that nickname I gave you, I promise I won't call you it ever again. By now you must know I've gone, faded back to the darkness, where I belong. I hope you're happy, now you can be in peace without me being there to bug you with my nonsense or irritated you with my sitar again. I won't be there to vex you with my improbably babble "Zexy, I love you!" either. This is my final good-bye to you. Forever._

_Truly yours,_

_Demyx_

_P.S.: I have broken my promise already, haven't I?_

_P.P.S.: I guess I thought I had a chance because of the date; but I guess I was wrong._

The Cloaked Schemer barely looked up from the note before looking at Demyx's calendar; June 9th was circled in red ink, with a blue heart within the elliptical circle. "June 9th… June is the 6th month…" Zexion trailed off as his free hand touched the specified date. The rest of the Organization's members stared as tears started to roll down the ever-emotionless Zexion's cheeks. "Dem…"

* * *

...Rate? 


	2. Redemption

**Well... after three years, here's a sequel. Both stories are crap. I apologize. =/**

* * *

Two months, exactly. That was how much time had passed since…

Zexion shoved the thought away and shook his head, his dark hair shifting around his face and settling where it usually was obscuring his right eye from view. This was stupid.

_Demyx_.

An all too-familiar pain clutched tightly in his chest. Zexion shut his eyes, willing the emotion to sweep through his non-being and leave him in peace. When he opened his slate eyes, a wave of fatigue washed over him and he rubbed his eyes momentarily to stave off how tired his eyes alone felt. This was getting even more ridiculous. He hadn't had a decent night's sleep in… since…

The Schemer huffed and shook his head again, hoping no one would notice the dark circles under his left eye that didn't seem to want to go away. He pushed himself up and stood up straight, drawing out his full height and stepped forward.

The library wasn't the best place to brood, after all. Zexion knew that at any moment another member of the Organization XIII could walk in, although he doubted they would. The library was primarily used by the Original Six, Saïx, and numbers Eleven and Twelve, most of whom were busy or out on missions.

Zexion, of course, made a point to wake up early, get his mission done, and return to the castle. He was very punctual with his missions, always, and finished them to the best of his abilities. It was the least he could do, after all.

Stepping out of the library, Six moved down the corridor and paused outside of the Grey Area, his slate eyes stealing a glance inside.

As always, Saïx stood in his usual spot, ready to hand out commands to straggling members and receive mission reports from those returning. The room was devoid of anyone besides the moon-driven Seven, but as Zexion turned away, he could have sworn he saw the bubbly blue of that sitar, and the musical notes drifting to his ears. Stomach churning, he turned away.

And he ran.

When Zexion became conscious of his surroundings again, he was doubled over, out in the city, standing before Memory's Skyscraper, his chest heaving painfully. It was raining steadily from the perpetually blackened skies above, and Zexion drew his hood up as he tried to catch his breath. Straightening up, the Schemer took in the wonderful scent of still-pouring rain, closing his eyes and listened to the droplets hitting his coat rhythmically.

It was calming, the sound. Zexion closed his eyes, allowing the sound of the rain to overtake him. Through the rain he could scent Shadows gathering curiously, a Neoshadow aswell-they wouldn't attack if he kept his distance. He planned to.

Zexion drew a breath and opened his slate-colored eyes, tilting his head skyward.

Questions loomed heavily in his mind.

How, he wondered drearily, could the raindrops be rejected from the heavens above? Would the same happen to a Nobody who has passed on? Would Heaven reject them? Was there an afterlife for Nobodies or would it simply end-in nothing?

The rain seemed to be letting up, the stead beats of the water falling slowing its tempo. The Cloaked Schemer returned his gaze to the ground and curled his black-gloved hands into fists at his sides. Faintly, he recalled anger. What use was it to him, now? He couldn't feel-but he could pretend he did.

Zexion drew in a breath, willing the faded anger to dissipate and leave him be. He really just wanted to scream until he couldn't speak, to get out all of this pent up frustration-At Demyx, at himself, at the world…

"Zexy?"

Zexion sharply in took breath and whirled around, his cloak catching the air as he turned and flared, before settling around his legs again. No…

Maybe ten feet from Six, stood Demyx, a light smile on his lips, and his bright eyes shining in the pseudo-light generated from the flickering neon signs of the dark city.

Zexion blinked and rubbed his eyes, hoping his sleep-deprived mind wasn't playing useless tricks on him. Illusions were his own thing. The blonde was still standing there when he opened his eyes. "D-Demyx?"

The Schemer stumbled forward, closing the distance between Nine and himself, stopping almost arm's reach away. "Are you really…?"

"I'm here," The blonde replied, and he laughed. But, there was something about the laugh that made it seem… ghostly. It had an echo-y feeling to as it rang through the air and Zexion shivered involuntarily. "But… I am also not…"

Zexion reached out, grabbing onto the sleeve of the blonde's cloak. Solid. He turned to Demyx, who reached out with his other hand and pushed down Six's hood. His bright, blue gaze locked with slate and his free hand pulled Zexion to him in an embrace.

"Zexion," Demyx said; Zexion winced, remembering Demyx's promise in the letter. Nonetheless, the shorter Nobody wrapped his arms around the Melodious Nocturne, a mixture of dulled emotions bubbling to the surface. "I'm sorry…" Zexion felt the other's form tremble and he looked up to see Demyx's shoulders shaking and tears forming in the blonde's eyes. "What I did… was stupid… I…"

"Of _course_, it was stupid," Zexion hissed, his arms tightening around the water-user. How could he just…? He shut his eyes, willing the tears not to come but they surfaced despite his inner protests. "Demyx, that was no reason to… to…"

The blonde brought his hand to Zexion's cheek and brushed the tears away with his thumb, as the Schemer opened his eyes. The midnight-blue haired Nobody averted his gaze, gritting his teeth as he tried to control himself.

"Don't cry," the blonde whispered. "I'm not worth it."

"Demyx, what are you-"

The Melodious Nocturne slipped his hand over the shorter's mouth, a half-frown settling on his lips. "Let me finish." Zexion nodded mutely, breathing in a shaky breath through his nose. Demyx sighed, removing his hand and tilting his head. "I just… I don't see why you're suddenly so responsive. If I remember correctly, we don't have emotions. We ican't/i love." His tone hardened significantly at the end.

With a wince, Zexion looked away, his slate eyes focusing on the damp ground. The rain had lessened even more by now, to a mere drizzle. The Cloaked Schemer pulled his arms back and they fell limply at his sides as he stepped away from Demyx.

The blonde shook his head. "I was there you know. When you read the letter," Demyx took in a deep breath, dragging the back of his hand over his eyes to rub away the tears forming. "I don't understand… how you could suddenly care…" His voice broke off.

Zexion jerked his head up and stared at Demyx. "Nine years, Demyx. I went nine years without emotions-I forgot them… how they felt…" He brought his hands up in front of him and glanced to them as they closed into fists and fell back to his sides. "I apologize… but your… passing made me remember. It had been longer than that since I've felt this pain… this grief, sorrow… since Ienzo's… my… mother died…" His hands were shaking, no matter how tightly he clenched his fists. "The feelings flooded back to me… like you unlocked whatever gate holding them back. Demyx…"

The blonde sniffled pathetically. Some things would never change, even in death it seemed. "Zexion-"

Six held a finger to the other's lips. "No. Try again."

Sniffling again, the blonde managed a small smile. "Zexy," he said quietly, reaching out and pulling Zexion to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry. I was being incredibly selfish… I want you to forgive me! Please?" The childishness in Demyx's voice had returned. It was almost heartwarming. Almost.

Closing his dark eyes, Zexion snuggling into Demyx's chest, wrapping his arms around the blonde's middle to return the hug just as tightly. "I forgive you," he murmured.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, but one thing was certain-the rain had picked up again, light still but steadily falling from the black sky. He didn't care.

"Zexion!"

Reprieve broken, he snapped his eyes open, suddenly aware of his surroundings. He blinked, realizing he wasn't alone with Demyx anymore, or that Demyx wasn't there at all. Zexion dropped his hands to his sides. He turned, brushing his slicked hair out of his eyes and found a cloaked figure a short distance away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing out here in the rain?" Vexen snapped, storming over to him and grasping around the upper part of his left arm. "Honestly! Out here in the rain without your hood up? How long were you standing there? You're soaked!" The blonde grumbled and waved his free hand, a corridor of darkness springing to life feet from where they stood. "You know how low your immune system is! You'll be lucky if you don't catch a fever, you fool." Yanking roughly, the blonde dragged Zexion through the darkness and back into the castle.

A half hour passed.

Exhausted, Zexion returned his room and nestled himself on his couch. He had changed out of his cloak and other wet clothes and used an Aero spell to dry himself off. Now, however, he was settled with a nice cup of warm tea and was thankful for it; he could feel the cold from the rain in his bones.

The Schemer sighed and took a slow sip of the tea.

_"Did you see him?" Zexion asked as Vexen and he arrived in the blonde's lab._

_The scientist threw a confused glance at Six. "Who?"_

_For the second time pushing his wet hair out of his face, Zexion looked at Vexen with both eyes. "Demyx. He was with me. Didn't you…?"_

_"That's absurd," Vexen dismissed evenly, "You know as well as I do that Number IX faded. You've been disrupted ever since."_

_Zexion shook his head, his bangs flopping down over his eye again. "No. You don't get it. He was there, in the city with me. Vexen, I'm telling you…"_

_"Listen," Vexen snapped, "Zexion, as your superior in this Organization, I order you to go and rest. Being out in the city wasn't a smart idea on your part. What were you thinking? If your element was not Illusion I would be worried for your sanity."_

Zexion leaned back against the cushion and glowered at his teacup. Yes, he had been rather out of it since Demyx left, but that didn't make him crazy, did it? Early hadn't been an illusion. There was no way.

Right? Even if he wanted to, there wasn't a chance Zexion could create an illusion that solid, with no basis for form. Demyx had been there. He had to have been there.

He sighed. Perhaps these past two months had been reeking havoc on his mind the entire time? Could he have imagined Demyx? It was up for debate and his internal congress was out on holiday.

Zexion sat up and turned to set his now empty teacup on the side table before lying down again. A sighed passed his lips and he stared up at the high ceiling.

"What's wrong?"

Zexion jumped and jerked his head to the side. "You…"

"Meee?" Demyx replied in a sing-song voice. He was sitting on the bed, one leg tucked under the other that dangled off the side of the bed. He looked relaxed and a smile made the ends of his mouth turn up.

Zexion shifted his position on the couch and pushed himself up, eye dark eyes locked onto the blonde. A wave of uncertainty washed over him as he stepped forward toward the blonde.

Demyx laughed when the midnight-blue haired Nobody practically crashed onto him and he fell back. Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx, his hand gripping at the younger's cloak. "You're here…but not…" he mumbled.

The blonde sighed, snaking his arms around his superior and sat up, cradling Zexion in his arms protectively. "Yes… and no," he replied, his bright eyes looking down to his love.

"What are you?" Zexion inquired.

He brought his eyes up to meet Demyx's, and the blonde brought a hand up to brush his hair aside, showing him both of Zexion's grey-colored eyes. "I guess I'm… a phantom, a specter, an apparition..."

"A ghost?" Zexion asked, flatly.

Demyx chuckled nervously. "Ruin my fun," he said, lightly, "But yes… one of those. I guess… it might be because I still have something to cling to in this world…" To prove his point, the blonde pulled Zexion closer to himself. "Zexy?"

"Demyx?"

"I love you."

"…I love you, too."

Demyx squealed happily and flipped them over, pressing his lips to Zexion's. For being a ghost, he sure seemed like he was a solid Nobody, like he had never faded.

It was strange, Zexion decided, that he had no objections to being haunted.

* * *

**Review kindly, if you would. It would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
